Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
A multi-function peripheral (MFP) is an image forming apparatus including a copy function, a print function, a reading function and so on. The MFP can include a hard disk drive as a large-capacity storage device. The hard disk drive can involve physical operations and can therefore be categorized as a part with a higher failure rate. The hard disk drive can keep its normal state by using an alternative area that is prepared in advance instead of an area with a data reading or writing failure. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-257411 discloses prediction of a failure based on the number of alternative areas obtained from an internal log of a hard disk.